


promiscuous

by kanaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru
Summary: He gets around, Meian was sure, far too poised in the territory of unholy relations, entirely skilled in the art of filthy delectation, his voice too free and imperturbable to be released around such a stranger.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Meian Shuugo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	promiscuous

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing a multi-chapter to self-indulge in MeiKuroo because they're one hot pair.

It started with a Black Jackals outing in a frequent izakaya, Bokuto, and Hinata’s achingly captivating friend making a late entrance to their gathering. His wildly valiant hair and boundless grin were endearing, those candidly observant eyes latching onto Meian for not even a moment before fleeting off to gaze in greeting towards his friends. 

Somehow, a few whiskeys into the night and far too many chasteless grazes against each other's skin and Meian’s hands were captured around Kuroo’s sharp hips as the young man leaned against the bathroom counter with trembling arms. His head hung low, alluring stifled moans graced in the small space as he pushed back against Meian’s thrusts, fingers curling against the cool surface of the counter and shoulder blades pointedly jutting in his slump of pleasure. 

Meian worked himself feverishly against Kuroo’s skin, lips sucking upon the smooth surface, teeth grazing against those sensitive areas of his nape and dragging to his throat. His body jutted forwards in rhythm as Meian dragged himself in and out, glancing down to watch himself sink away into Kuroo and pushing against the slope of his spine to hunger after the swallow of his cock. He rode his hand up his back, bunching the soft material to his t-shirt to the upper area, entirely enraptured by Kuroo’s breathtakingly beautiful body. 

Was it a mistake, Meian wondered, allowing himself to be latched and trapped within the cat’s honed claws, drawn in with nothing more than his feline gaze and taunting smiles, possessed by the urge to indulge in Kuroo’s allure like there wasn’t another choice to consider in the world. 

He gets around, Meian was sure, far too poised in the territory of unholy relations, entirely skilled in the art of filthy delectation, his voice too free and imperturbable to be released around such a stranger. 

Kuroo got around just fine, but Meian wanted him for himself. 

He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s middle and pulled him further onto his length, nipping and nuzzling into the crook of his neck as hunger overtook him, edging closer to the eruption of bliss as the rhythm grew further away from the swift and direct rolls to his hips to a chasing desperation. The tips of his fingers grazed open Kuroo’s soft, parted lips, a whine ghosting past them as Meian’s large hand rode over the delicate surface of his throat and caressing gently into his face. 

“Please, let me,” Kuroo gasped in a volume no greater than a whisper, a struggle to push past the pleasurable moans raiding his vocals. “I need to, I can’t wait…” 

Meian nodded against his sheened and lustered skin with sweat and moved one hand away from Kuroo’s hip, slipping to his aching hard cock and dragged his touch along his length in agonizingly deep motions, in time with his own thrusts falling into a rut of excitement, feeling the elation of conclusion drawing blindingly close. 

Kuroo’s forehead pressed against his forearms crossed upon the counter, whine after whine spilling out as Meian fisted at his cock until his body shuddered and his legs tremored at his release, Meian finally able to release the cap from himself and join him in the everlasting wave of crippling ecstasy flaring through his body and veins. 

Kuroo was slumped against the counter, Meian’s body leaned upon his, breathless and satisfied and Meian was sure Kuroo’s face displayed that charmingly indolent smile of his. Meian stood up straight to the best of his ability, gently holding onto Kuroo’s body and helping him turn to face him. Their eyes locked, glassy with lust and intoxication, fluttering shut as their lips were flush against each other, deep and slow and ardor in a way Meian had never experienced with another partner before. 

When they separated, Meian softly exhaled against Kuroo’s lips, cupping his cheek with a rough hand as he enticed himself with the details to Kuroo’s face, watching that content smile tug at his peachy lips and that lazy stare swim with a certain fondness. 

“Will you stay the night?” Meian asked, words hot against Kuroo’s skin.

He nodded, tracing a finger idly over his shoulder before entwining his grip into the back of his hair. “Yeah.”


End file.
